The Night Prowlers
by Steelrain Two One
Summary: When the US president Kevin Martindale and US Joint Chiefs of Staffs Scott Mitchell, both demigods find out about the raging war between the Gods and the Titans Mitchell's son Timothy leads a team Special Forces team called the Night Prowlers into battle.
1. Killing Time

The deafening sound of the rotors made the shouts barely audible, but he recognized the commands '30 seconds to landing'. He gazed around the chopper, and confidence showed on everyone on the team. He reviewed the game plan in his head again and again, being sure not to miss details of the mission.

The V-22 Osprey a hybrid helicopter with tilt rotors specially built for special operations suddenly pitched right. Captain Tim 'Whack' Mitchell yelled out "Touch down, Touch down, move, move, move!" Before leaping out of the chopper and scanning the surrounding area. The area was full of boulders good for cover and good for night ops. He then pulled down his Night Vision Goggles, before switching his Barrett REC-7 from SAFE mode to SEMI – AUTOMATIC. His team quickly filed up behind him and started to spread around the perimeter and crouched down. The objective was to capture the final hide out of the Taliban and their last major strong hold. Since the US didn't declare war on Russia and didn't want to risk relationships with Russia, and creating another Cold War; they sent Whack's team instead of a full out invasion. Every member of the Night Prowlers reported in to Whack, while the units marksmen Sergeant Jerry 'Roach' Anderson took up his sniping position. Every member of the Night Prowlers had the newly purchased REC-7 except Jerry who had a SOG M-107 50. cal sniper rifle. Roach took a deep breath and said in the radio a muffled "Here we go" before unleashing hell on the guards of the Taliban mansion on the roof. Whack and the rest of the team sprinted to their designated locations, and breached into the mansion. The first 10 seconds of the breaching went in slow motion, Whack fired at the guard standing a few meters away from him while Lieutenant Luc 'Soap' Chanren fired a few dozen rounds on the extremists on the second floor. Whack and Soap dropped to their knees scanned the perimeter before charging up the steers, and taking position on the second floor.

Whack turned on the heat sensor of his new NVG9, and scanned the conference room two hundred meters from their location then commanded into the radio for Skip's team to execute phase two of the mission.

Private First Class Thomas 'Skip' Monroe lifted his REC-7 up and pointed it toward an armored personnel carrier and fired. The Russian made BVP-2 turned into a bright red fire ball and the flames engulfed the inner guard post including the Taliban fighters inside it. Skip and Private Harris 'Crasher' Davidson sprinted down the road that led to the conference room. They were caught in surprised when a volley of freedom fighters came into view with AK-47s drawn. They picked up some fire fight, but it ended in a few minutes thanks to Roach's fire support. They came to cover behind a wall about 50 meters from the conference room, then radioed "In position" to Whack.

Soap shot a M203 grenade round into the Taliban fighter's position before sprinting down the road, later followed by Whack. Whack ducked under some barbed wire and crouched out of view behind a wall, while Luc set his REC-7 to full automatic ready to provide Tim any fire support. But Tim didn't need the support, he spun the corner shot at the guard on the other side of the wall, after that he shot a Desert Eagle 50. cal round into the next ones head. Soap reported their progress to the rest of the team, and started the third and last step of the mission.

Sergeant James 'Roller' Ramirez and Major Eric 'TNT' Michaels climbed up the conference room roof, shot both guards on top, and then rolled two flash bang grenades down the chimney. Tim and Soap kicked open the main entrance of the conference room and rolled 2 more flash bangs into the room. The flash of four flash bang grenades can blur your vision and hearing for thirty seconds, before returning back to normal. Thirty seconds was enough for Tim, Soap, Skip, Harris, James, and Eric to barge in the room and pepper the room with plastic bullets.

Ten Taliban commanders, twenty foot soldiers, 1 BVP-2, plenty of drugs, and weapons it was the greatest raid in SOG history ever. But the victory was short lived, Tim saw four bright flames flying through the sky at 500 mph and knew the Russian air force had found them.

Ten minutes after Tim's team was ferried onto the deck of the USS George Washington, the Admiral came to greet them in the debriefing session. The look at his face made Tim think 'uh oh', but it was more than that. Admiral Kelvin Roosevelt walked into the room and almost immediately started to talk, "President Kevin Martindale was bombarded by the Russians just now about the mansion raid. And they have agreed for your team to stop operations for one year." He paused for a second before starting to talk again. "But the President gave you a new assignment which you guys have to go pick up at D.C., good luck." And walked out of the room not saying one more word.

The Night Prowlers showed up at White House at 3:00 pm Eastern time, they were showed to a room to wait for the President. There was silence after that, before Soap started asking "Hey Whack! Do you think you gonna see your mom and dad in there?" "I'm certain of my Dad since he's the Joint Chiefs of Staff, but I think my mom's in Iraq doing treaty stuff." Replied Tim grimly. "Aren't you tired? Never saw a twelve year old stay up for four hours after being in a war." Asked James, but before Tim could reply Skip cracked in. "Dude of course you only saw him survive those stuff, he is the ONLY twelve year old in fact the only person in the whole US armed forces to be seventeen and below." "He's right Roller, But I had to write the report on the mission to the President on the plane, if not I would've" but he was cut off by the Presidents secretary telling them the President wants to see them.

Tim walked into the Oval office and all eyes were on him and his unit, all including his dads. The President Kevin Martindale spoke first "Welcome gentlemen, please sit." Pointing to a big long sofa at the end of the Oval office, the whole unit filed in quickly and acknowledged the President. Kevin Martindale then told them about how the Russians found out about the raid and other BS. Everybody left the room after the meeting all except the members of the Night Prowlers, the President, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. And the world's most well kept secret and most unbelievable truth was briefed to the Night Prowlers.


	2. A Wonder Within Borders

The Humvee was waiting when we got out of the White House. The team members filed up and got in, the driver then drove us to SOG HQ Fort Bragg. Fort Bragg is just any other military base you could find in America. Big sign with the base name on it, dull concrete walls along the side, guards on duty, and a training facility. But Fort Bragg was not normal even if it seems like one. Fort Bragg holds the key of success of the US Special Forces teams, and also more secrets than the FBI. Luc walked into the base, still a little shocked and confused by the secret the President shared and wanted them to do. He walked into the weapons barrack and geared up, choosing all of his favorite weapons M4A3, Desert Eagle 50. cal, and a Black Hawk knife.

As Tim watched Luc pick up the talon like blade, he went to prepare his own. He picked up a REC7, Desert Eagle 50. cal, and a Black Hawk knife and so did everybody else. While Roach chose his usual M107, Tim picked up a package of lemon iced tea and tossed everybody a can. Everybody was confident since what can possibly go wrong when you go and defend a summer camp?

He triple, no quadruple checked the GPS to see if anything has gone wrong. There they were the US's most elite Special Forces team sitting underneath a hill with a Humvee, lost. Well lost until a guy in a wheel chair came rolling down the hill, out of nowhere. They were confused at first about how a guy in a wheel chair can suddenly pop out, before he said "Hello, I'm Chiron and you must be Captain Tim Mitchell, the President told me all about you and your team." Tim was confused and even more confused when he talked about the President, but managed to blurt out "Nice to meet you, and how did you pop out of the top of the hill?" Chiron laughed but didn't reply, so Tim continued and introduced his team. Chiron led them up the hill and on to the top he continued to go down the other side of the hill, but the Night Prowlers were stuck on top like a force field was holding them back. In fact it was and Chiron explained it to them of how normal people aren't supposed to come here then said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood". He said something in a weird and ancient language, and suddenly Tim managed to walk within the force field.

Luc was totally amazed by the view of kids Tim's age fighting each other with swords longer than them, and muttered "Damn right…" before led to a clearing. He figured Chiron was letting them set up their CHU's, so he put his big backpack down, unzipped it and watched as the backpack turned into a large tent.

Chiron led them for a tour of Camp Half-Blood, it was quite amazing of how there was an armory, a theater, cabins, and even a battle arena. Tim was then led to the theater and before he could ask what was happening, him and the rest of the team were pushed on stage facing hundreds if kids.

Chiron announced "This is the military unit the President sent to reinforce Camp in case of an attack was made by Kronos." He paused before saying "I expect you to treat them as a guest, and not to disturb or pull pranks on them." He stared at a group of disappointed kids, who Tim thought was the 'bad' kids. "Now if you would like to ask a few questions, please raise your hand." Chiron said before nodding to the Night Prowlers.

Jerry was confused of the sudden FAQ meeting without letting them get prepared or anything, but the first hands came up and questions were asked.

After explaining to about five kids about why the team was here, a blond girl asked "Why did you come? What is the point of you coming here? Who authorized this thing? What…" Before Tim cut her off "Whoa, whoa, whoa stop there and I'll answer your questions one by one. First the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff authorized and will be in command of this mission. We came here to protect you from any attack made by um…… Kronos and to defend this camp." The girl looked happy about the answer Tim made and sat down quietly for the rest of the session.


	3. Dangerous Ground

Annabeth Chase was pleased that the army unit sent here actually knew what they were doing, and not just here to hang around and sleep all day. She then realized that the guy who answered her question was young; too young and that kept her thinking through the rest of the session.

While Luc was briefing the campers about their mission and what to do when there was a combat situation, Tim turned his attention to the campers. He scanned the campers it was weird how they were all somehow related, and quit thinking about it when a kid took out a dagger and threw it at him. He wasn't surprised he was expecting someone to challenge him, since he was the same age as they were. He quickly but calmly took out his Black Hawk knife and sliced it at the incoming dagger. The dagger split into half and fell out of the sky, while onlookers looked in amazement. The crowd was silent and kept on waiting for someone else to ask a question, but everybody was too shocked to ask.

"Who was that retard that threw that dagger at me?! I'm gonna go and bust his ass!" Tim demanded at Chiron, who calmly but cautiously said "Please don't hurt anyone of the campers… you're supposed to be protecting them! And plus Clarisse was just trying to see why you're in the army." Tim still seemed unconvinced but let it go "If something similar ever happens again on anyone on my tem…" he then drew if finger and sliced the air in front of his throat before heading back to the CHUs.

Annabeth ran back to the Athena cabin right after the session. She flipped open her MacBook and booted up Safari. She searched in Google 'youngest person to enter the military' and got the result of the age 16. That was strange the guy looked like he was twelve, so she typed in 'twelve year old US army soldier' and got the results she wanted. Timothy Mitchell was 12 and entered the military in 2010, she scrolled down for more information and all she got was blank. So… most of his stuff is classified, then why would he show face at Camp? Thought Annabeth while she strolled down to the Poseidon cabin.

Percy Jackson was taking a hot shower when Annabeth walked in she heard the sound of washing water and turned for the door. "Come in, wait on my bed almost done here." Yelled Percy, but all he got back was "You pervert." Percy came out and opened the door to find a slap on the face from Annabeth. "Hey!" he protested, but Annabeth was not interested in arguing she sat down and started talking about Tim.

Tim was so pissed off at the reaction of the camper, and he stomped off towards the ocean for a quick nap before he went to write a report to the president. He walked past the Poseidon cabin and he heard his name mentioned. That was not cool they weren't supposed to know their names until dinner where Chiron would introduce them. He put his finger onto his ear and muttered "CrossCom activated." And listened in on the conversation a while he sat on the beach enjoying a moment to himself.

Luc heard in his CrossCom that it was activated, so he switched his on and ran to the beach. He found himself a Tim listening to his CrossCom, he was about to ask what was this about when Tim motioned him to be quiet. Luc soon found out two campers were talking about his captain, and even knew his name! He motioned Tim to go cut the conversation before it got any worst, he complied and walked off.

Tim knocked on the door twice, before anyone answered it. It was Percy who opened the door and Tim found himself with two very surprised campers. "So… like to share what you were talking about?" asked Tim, but still found the two shocked at his sudden arrival. He sighed and asked "How did you know my name?" Percy pointed at Annabeth, and she found herself out of words for the first time in her life. "Athena kid huh? Heard all about the research you people do, so sounds like you bypassed the White House first stage security and found out my name right?" Annabeth only nodded and still wore a shocked expression; she managed to blurt out "How did you know? Were you eavesdropping?" Tim laughed and said "Classified." He saw a worried look from Percy and said "Don't worry your rooms not bugged." He looked at Annabeth and continued "In fact none of your rooms are bugged, see you at dinner." Tim said cheerfully, and with that done he walked out of the cabin.

At dinner the Night Prowlers were all eating at a makeshift table, and the rest of it went quickly. Chiron then stood up and announced it was time for Tim's unit to introduce themselves. Tim stood up the first and said "Good evening everyone I'm Tim Mitchell, twelve years old, and I' am the captain of the unit. When he sat down he heard a lot of fussing over his age, but it quickly subsided when Luc stood up. "I'm Luc Chanren, 20 years old, and I'm the gunnery sergeant." The rest of the team went in order of their rank and just as quickly as it started it ended.

After dinner the campers filed out towards the woods, and Chiron invited them to play a game of capture the flag. It was Camp Half Blood versus the Night Prowlers, as Tim loaded his REC-7 with plastic bullets; Jerry took up his sniping position and put the flag right next to him. The horn blew and there was a roar from the other side of the woods followed by heavy footsteps. While Tim, Luc, and Skip crept quietly across the dense forest floor using the trees as cover, Roller, Eric, and Jerry took their positions ready to repel an attack. With Tim going from the middle, Luc on the right, and Skip on the left they would be ready to reinforce whoever needed a little help.

Jerry saw a figure emerge in his scope and he quickly fired a round taking him down, and muttered "Tango down" in his CrossCom, before searching for another target.

Tim jumped out from behind a bush and caught Percy by surprise, and fired a Desert Eagle round into his armor. He then pounced at his next target an idiot who just came running towards the stream, and Tim had plenty of time to stretch out his hand and knock him unconscious with a blow in the head with his knife. He picked up his REC-7 and fired a dozen bullets toward the incoming group knocking down the first few. An arrow shot passed him he shot at the tree where it came from, and saw a guy falling out of the tree. He then scanned the woods with his NVGs and picked up a few more people behind a bush. He threw a flash bang grenade behind the bush, and ducked underneath a tree. Campers came crawling out from both sides of the bush, obviously shocked from the grenade and made themselves easy target for Tim. He jumped out and saw the flag in front of him, he knew there were some more campers in the woods, so he scanned the tree lines and saw nothing. Without hesitating he drew his Desert Eagle and without looking up he shot the tree standing right in front of him. Annabeth came falling out and clearly angry that she didn't see him, and gritted her teeth when she fell. He smiled at her which made her angrier, so with the last tango down him, Luc, and Skip met up right at the flag and together brought it back to their side of the river.

Nobody cheered when they brought the flag back; they received high fives and slaps on the back. It was just like another one of the thousands of practice missions easy, and quick.


	4. Knife Fight

The morning after Capture the Flag was uneventful, but noon was a different story. Clarisse stepped up to the head of the dining areas and announced "Yesterdays game was just a warm –up game," she paused looking at the Night Prowlers, then said "We challenge you guys to a sword fight at two in the arena." She finished off pointing at Tim and walked back toward the Ares cabin, the talking immediately increased by the second.

It was the Night Prowlers versus Camp Half- Blood game two, and it was the Night Prowlers versus Clarisse, Percy, Annabeth, Beckendorf, Connor, Travis, and Chiron. "Wait Chiron? I thought he was like the judge or something!" stormed Jerry, but Chiron gave him a smile and said "Who said I couldn't play? I may be the camp director, but I'm still part of Camp Half-Blood." Jerry wanted to argue more, but thought about it before letting it go. Clarisse stepped up on the arena floor and pointed at Tim before saying "All right! You're first!" before Tim said "No, you guys can arrange your line-up so can we." After a minute Eric stood up and faced Clarisse. The battle started and ended in a matter of seconds, Eric threw his Black Hawk blade up against Clarisse's neck which she blocked easily. But what she didn't know was that Eric was too fast for her, Eric brought the knife onto her but stopped in mid air, tripped Clarisse and put the blade onto her scalp. Clarisse yelped when she fell and after that lots of moans came, and she knew she has lost.

The others went similarly, and now it was down to Tim and Jerry versus Percy and Annabeth. Tim stepped onto the arena and said "Come on at this rate I can take on both of you!" he stopped looked at Percy and said "so…?" "It's on!" Percy yelled. Percy jumped onto Tim in midair while Annabeth put on her Yankee cap and turned invisible. Tim pinned Percy down with the butt of his Black Hawk blade, and jumped into the air when an invisible dagger came cutting down. He turned and just before the blade came down he blocked it with his knife, creating a noticeable spark. Tim felt the wind of Annabeth rushing by him, so he reached out and grabbed at the air. Annabeth's cap fell off of her and she became visible, she thought she was still invisible before Tim blew her dagger out of her hands.

"What the hell…? How did you…?" muttered a surprised Annabeth, she looked at her dagger a few feet away. "Natural instincts, you get it after a few ops." He answered; he looked at Annabeth's Yankee cap and said "The Yankees! Cool hat… so many things to learn about god magic stuff." He sighed, then turned to Chiron pointed a finger at him and said "It is officially 2-0 US Armed Forces." And took his team for an afternoon jog.

Percy sat in his cabin deep in thought, he then yelled out "Stupid stupid stupid! How can he beat be with a single knock, while Luke takes a few minutes!!!?" He knocked his head into his pillow; he heard the door close and turned around to find a thoughtful Annabeth. She was also thinking about the fight, except she was thinking about how Tim could dodge then locate an invisible Annabeth. They shared their thoughts in silence afraid that Tim might hear them talking. In fact he did, he was leaning on the door of Percy's cabin panting from the three hour jog. "The force and wind you create when your attacking helped me locate your position and your attack." Tim interjected, and found himself yet again two shocked faces. "Heard you guys talking, through the open door." Tim stated, and saw Percy shaking his head. Tim raised an eyebrow, and Percy asked "How did you knock me down in one blow?" "Battle instincts, I gained it from missions all around the globe" he paused then said "something like yesterday when I stuck the butt of my knife out and took you down without looking, and you too." Looking at Annabeth. Percy then threw a dagger at Tim, which he cut straight through it like the one Clarisse threw with his prized Black Hawk knife. "How are you so quick and vigilant?" asked Annabeth "Battle instincts." Tim replied flatly, then walked to Percy's desk then took a pencil and threw it at Annabeth which caught her in the arm. "Ouch!" she yelped and stared at Tim who said "See you're not vigilant enough, if that was a bullet or in your case an arrow you would be dead." Tim heard something through his CrossCom, and sprinted out of the cabin. "He's hot." Annabeth stated, which was answered with a hurt face from Percy. But before Annabeth could ask, the battle horn cried and they both sprinted out.


	5. Breakout

"Get the turret!" Tim yelled out to Luc, he then ducked when tracers came coming his way "How the FUCK did they get AKs?!" Nobody answered, and he jumped onto a giant busting his head with his Desert Eagle. Luc gunned down the other mass of monsters with his Dillon M134 Gatling gun; he never stopped firing until he went to reload. Jerry effectively took out monsters one by one sometimes even two at a time, since the M107's 50 caliber bullet is double the size of normal 5.70 mm NATO bullet it could easily penetrate thick armor. Tim stumbled over a pile of gold dust, but cut down a kid wait kid? Tim didn't really care after another started to shoot at him. He jumped onto him and turned him into another victim of his prized Desert Eagle. He rolled a grenade into a mass of monsters, and golden dust exploded. He continuously cut down monsters and demigods with his REC-7; he then felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He ducked behind a boulder and saw a bullet had penetrated through his thigh; it was the longest two minutes of his life. But after those two minutes the monsters were all but gone, he checked his watch and saw the battle only lasted for five minutes. He turned back and toward the Humvee where Skip came sprinting towards him with a first aid kit. "Any wounds captain?" asked Skip, but Tim replied with a smile "Nothing serious" he paused and looked at his bleeding thigh, then said "just a penetration wound, a lucky bullet that one of those assholes shot." Skip didn't say anything and concentrated on wrapping up the wound.

Tim looked up toward the camp and what he saw surprised him. All the campers stood there shocked at how effectively the Night Prowlers cut down the invasion in five minutes, when they would've taken hours and suffered casualties. Tim ignored them and reported to President Martindale, the President promised him a Stryker unit. "We're getting a Stryker unit enroute from the Eighth Armor; they're setting up patrols around the perimeter." Tim told his unit, everybody looked happy of the victory but drained. Tim said "Get some rest and we'll meet at nineteen hundred." He then had Luc to park the Humvee next to the CHUs. He walked up the hill groggily and was met with stares from the campers; he ignored them once again and trotted to his CHU.

Annabeth went into Percy's cabin again after the battle they didn't fight; Percy had his combat gear next to his bed as if he wanted to be the first one to charge out in a battle. "They're good eh?" said Percy "Yeah pretty damn good to pulverize a monster army with guns in five minutes." Answered Annabeth then said "I'm starting to question if they're regular army; they look like Special Forces to me. They're too elite to be army." "I think it's just the 21st century equipment, but yeah I agree with you." Percy replied he looked disappointed probably from missing a fight. "Oh yeah and about the face you made before the battle…" she stopped and sat next to Percy then said "what was that about?" "It's nothing." Percy stated "It's always something." Annabeth countered "It's just why do you think he's hot?" Percy said, Annabeth was shocked she never thought Percy would take it so personally she thought about then said "I didn't mean that you're ugly or anything." "No it's nothing like that… I kinda… like you." Percy stammered Annabeth was shocked again too shocked to even budge. Percy blushed, but still was pissed at Tim and walked out.

Tim was asleep when he heard a faint knock; he immediately jumped out of bed and answered the door. He was surprised when he saw Percy, but recovered after a second. "Oh hi, what is it?" asked Tim "I came for advice after a duel." Percy said "Oh ok… what kind of advice and duel?" asked Tim again "Hand combat and I'll tell you about the advice thing." Replied Percy and walked to the arena. Jerry shot Tim a confused look, but Tim just shrugged and followed Percy. Half way to the arena Percy turned and jumped onto Tim. Tim was not startled or anything, but caught Percy by the arms and slammed him onto the concrete ground. He bent down over Percy and said "Not a good idea." Before walking to the arena leaving Percy there, staring at the sky half dead. Tim waited for ten minutes before Percy limped into the arena; Percy said "Alright you got me there, but not here!" then he lunged at Tim. Tim ran to the exit of the arena the second he heard something in his CrossCom, leaving Percy to tackle nothing.

He got to the bottom of the hill just in time to see the Stryker Light Armored Vehicle roll in. Tim checked in with the captain of the unit Geoffrey Johnson, they shook hands and the Stryker's unit came filing out to set up their CHUs.


	6. Navy SEAL

Tim crashed into his bed in the CHU and cranked up the air conditioner. It was midnight, but he couldn't sleep. He jumped out of bed crabbed his baseball bat and jogged to the woods next to the lake. He settled down next to the closest tree, then took out his bat and started to hammer it at the tree. In seconds the tree had noticeable cracks, and in minutes it turned into a large scar. After an hour went by he heard someone yell "STOP!" he turned and saw Annabeth fuming. "What?" asked Tim, he was ready to swing again, when Annabeth grabbed the bat from him and yelled "Stop! You're gonna kill the poor tree spirit!" "Oh, ok." Said Tim, and carried his bat back to his CHU. Half way there he growled "Stop following me." Annabeth couldn't believe it she was in her Yankee hat, and she was behind him not creating sound or wind. She took off her cap and stomped off to her cabin thinking…again.

The next day was mid-summer dance; it was formal and the only dance of the whole summer. Every girl were either picking through dresses or asking boys out. While the girls did that, the boys always had a baseball game going. This time with the Stryker team Tim's team didn't need to borrow players from camp. But with security reasons Jerry was left to guard the Stryker and CHU's. Camp Half-Blood batted first, Percy was first followed by Beckendorf. Tim was pitching and Percy wasn't thinking that he wouldn't be good, he then thought about the grenades they threw but trashed the thought. The first pitch happened so fast Percy couldn't even register that it was even out of Tim's hands. Chiron yelled a strike, Percy settled down and focused. Percy's eyes met Tim's, blue friendly confident eyes but he knew what was behind it. He reared back and fired the ball, he threw it inside. Up and in.

High heat.

Percy swung, but he knew it was an hour late even before he heard the smack of the ball hitting the catcher's mitt. Tim burned through the rest of the lineup, and before Percy knew they were fielding.

Tim grabbed his bat, took a few swings and stepped into the batter's box. He shuffled some dirt and focused his eyes onto the ball in Percy's hand, ignoring everything else. The pitch was outside, but registered in Tim's mind as a strike so took a swing. The ball connected with the bat and roared into the afternoon sky, with no mercy. He jogged around the bases, and noticed quite a few girls were done with their thing and took a seat on the grass to look at the game. They were cheering for Camp Half-Blood, but they never had the chance. The Night Prowlers didn't let them, and the inning continued with ten more homeruns and no outs.

It was training time for the campers, when Luc trotted in from the eleventh homerun of the inning. Chiron officially announced that the US Armed forces won 25 – 0 in the middle of Tim's at bat, saving a closed to creating a tsunami Percy. Annabeth who was sitting on the side noticed that none of the Army guys not even Tim had broken a sweat. She then imagined what it was like in the military, must be grueling. She walked to Tim and asked him about it. "You know when I first had Army training?" Annabeth shook her head. Tim then said "Three, and my first mission was take out pirates in Somalia last year, I was eleven then." Annabeth's expression told Tim what he needed to know, and he went for a short jog with the rest of the team.

The dance was starting when Tim finished dressing, as he met the rest of the team outside he noticed everybody including himself wearing the golden trident of the Navy SEALs. Tim cared it as treasure the Golden bald eagle holding pistol on its left foot and on the right holding a trident and with an anchor as the background. He also has a scroll of paper in his pocket that says "The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday" The Navy SEALs motto. They then spread around the party standing guard, looking for any signs of trouble.

For the first time Annabeth focused on Tim himself he was tall for his age with broad shoulders, he had a sharp but kind eye, smooth black hair, and a killers instincts. She walked to the drink table and poured herself some punch, and that was when she heard a shot ring out.

Tim rushed over to the Stryker Light Armored Vehicle and looked at the two Stoll brothers who attempted to climb in and check out the Stryker, before Tim shot a taser into both of them. He ordered Eric to find Chiron and tell him to come here. Chiron came trotting over after a few minutes apologizing and carrying the Stoll brothers to the Big House. That was when Tim got lots of stares most because of the shots, but the smart ones like Annabeth were looking at the Navy SEAL trident insignia.

Tim got lots of "You guys are SEALs? Which team? What happened to the Stolls?" When the dance ended he had headed back to his CHU to change and found lots of campers waiting for him. He barged through the group and closed the door behind him. The second he put on his SEALs T-shirt his CrossCom ringed and he turned it on he found himself talking to the Secretary of Defense.

He ran out with his bag slung over his shoulders and barked into the CrossCom for all Night Prowlers to get Oscar Mike. He ran into the Humvee and fired it up; he thanked Geoffrey for the support and told them they were going for a week before driving up the hill. Everybody piled their stuff in the trunk and jumped in. Tim got questions like you can drive? You're under age! He was irritated and pulled out his driver's license to shut them up. He gunned it down the hill toward the distance he could already hear the V-22 Osprey fired up.


	7. Insertion

The V-22 Osprey came to a hover, and Tim put his clip onto the rope. He fast – dropped onto the ground and scrambled to cover. The rest of the team came down one after another. Tim sprinted over to an abandoned house; he then used his NVGs to scan the horizon. He spotted two guys off to their right, pointing their AKs toward the sky. He then saw tracers from another direction, he saw a commando with a heavy machine gun firing at the Osprey. He signaled Luc to come with him to the right, while the others went on the right. He then crouched behind a boulder shadowing him from the guard five meters away from him. He signaled Luc to follow what he does to the other guard. He crept from behind and ran toward the guard. He tackled the guard, drew his knife and ended the poor guys' life. He reported their progress through the CrossCom.

Luc crisscrossed over to the guard post, making evasive maneuvers in case he gets shot. He set up his M249B machine gun on the desk of the fallen guard, ready to unleash hell.

Jerry jumped onto the roof of a house, set his M107 ready and peered into the scope finding an unlucky bastard to get into his cross hairs.

Skip shot a bullet into a guard with his silenced REC-7; he loaded a fresh magazine and jumped over a barricade. He rendezvoused with Eric at the barracks. Together they ran onto the dock, spotting an Iranian Udaloy class destroyer purchased from Russia. Skip ran to the arsenal of the base and crept through the door. Eric walked in and started to explore through the pile of weapons, in search of a missing SS-27 Topol nuclear tipped ICBM. He saw it between two humongous SS-17 Satan ICBMs, he reported to Tim about his new discovery.

"We'll send in one more LCAV to recover the war heads. Anyone see you yet?" asked General McAllen, sounding as if the discovery was expected. "No sir, but I think they'll send in more guys once you guys come in. Better send in fighter escorts or else the shits gonna hit the fan." Answered Tim, he terminated the call and went to the CCC of the base. He pulled up short as he spotted a soldier at the vending machine in front of the CCC. He checked the rest of the area, noticing nobody else in the square. He lifted his rifle, and squeezed the trigger. The soldier took three rounds in the chest, and collapsed onto the pavement.

James squatted down under a table in the cafeteria, and pulled out his laptop. Instantly the imaging of the MQ-9 Reaper drone over their head flashed onto the screen, he saw two tanks coming to the base. He selected two AGM-114 Hellfire missiles from the drone, and locked onto the tanks. He saw two bright flashes followed by two tremendous fireballs. He closed the laptop screen and ran to the dock to meet with Skip and Eric.

Skip opened the arsenal roof, and started to operate with the crane. The crane slowly but effectively picked up the box holding the Topol ICBM, and settled it on the beach ready for the Marines to pick it up.

When Skip was ready to get out of the crane he saw a flash in the distance, he leaped off and into the arsenal. The crane erupted into a big fire ball, and machine gun fire started that instance.

James ran behind a crate of food, and flicked opened his laptop. He quickly scanned the image bad guys were all above the CCC, but more scattered around the base. He selected three more Hellfire missiles, and fired.

The explosion was so big it knocked Tim off his feet; he scrambled up and emptied his magazine. He jumped behind a knocked over desk and fired five more rounds, before he looped a grenade over to the door. The explosion blew the apart everyone who was within five feet, but the gun fire was not dying down. Tim had only one more choice… to jump through the window and land on the roof of the next building. He lopped one more grenade over toward the direction of the gun fire, and sprinted toward the window. The glass exploded from his momentum and shattered shrapnel flew everywhere, Tim landed onto the roof panting but stood up and ran. Bullets were peppering the ground around him, a RPG shot by missing his head by a few centimeters, and it then exploded next to the big doors of the arsenal. He scrambled behind a wall and fired at a few soldiers running down the alley. He then saw five T-88s roaring into the base, running over everything in their way. He jumped over the wreckage over the crane, and climbed a ladder to the roof of the arsenal. He lifted his REC-7 and pointed its guidance laser up pointing right at the tanks. He saw a bright muzzle flash in the darkness, and then all the Type 88 tanks dissolved under the bullets of the A-10 Thunderbolt II's GAU-8 Avenger Gatling gun firing at a 4200 rounds per minute.

Even after the Marines have suppressed the area they were still bullets hitting the beach. The Night Prowlers jogged onto the beach and surveyed the transportation progress of the nuclear ICBMs. After thirty minutes the missiles were secured and bolted onto the LCAVs. Tim let out a relieved sigh and climbed aboard a waiting A-6 Little Bird helicopter.


	8. Act of War

Nobody talked when Tim's unit came unloading their equipment from the Humvee. Tim exchanged a few words with Geoffrey, then walked into his CHU and slammed the door shut. He turned on his laptop and scanned the new satellite photos downloaded right off the NIRTS satellite. He saw a lots of rocket exhaust from the picture which was taken directly above Mt. Tam. "Hey Tim DEFCON just called in…we have a missile inbound it was fired from Tam." Skip's voice crackled through the CrossCom. "I was just studying the picture from the NIRTS. So are the Patriots intercepting? They got a couple in Fort Bragg, and Fort Davis." Replied Tim, he was tired, bone tired. "Yes they are everybody's on DEFCOM 4. Bad guys never let the SEALs rest eh?" chuckled Skip, he sounded calm but with a hint of drowsiness. "Yeh… I'm monitoring the situation, go hit the rack I'll update you." And the line went dead. He changed his screen into a radar image from NORAD, and saw that it was one of the Satan missiles.

Chiron jumped out of his seat, to see Tim running at him. "Does the magic boundary missile proof?" asked Tim, he sounded very, very urgent. "No, it only protects from monsters." Answered Chiron, man was he calm. "Shit! Get everyone out of HERE! EVERYONE!" yelled Tim, he ran off and yelled again "NOW!" before sprinting to notify the Stryker unit.

"What? Why? What's happening?" asked Annabeth as she and the rest of the cabin was ushered out of the cabin, by none other than Chiron himself. "Hush now, I don't know but all I know it's serious. And Tim and the president expect it to be done quickly." Assured them, but Annabeth still felt curious and she was going to find out. Tim ran toward them, and exchanged a few words with Chiron before sprinting off. They piled into the Camp buses, and found that Tim was organizing something like an evacuation.

The shit was happening too fast Gary Burrell thought. He steered his F – 22 Raptor into a steep right turn. He was aligned with the Satan missile; he selected two AIM - 120 AMRAAM air to air missiles. He flicked open the safety hatch and pumped both of the missiles out. Two streaks of smoke fired out from under the F – 22 and homed in to the big missile. It needed to be shot down before it entered its space orbit, or else the only chance was to blow it out of the sky when it comes straight down at you. Gary rolled over to get a better view of the missile. The AMRAAMs tracked perfectly and crashed into the ICBM, there was a huge fire ball, and inside the stricken missile the warhead ignited. The blast was so tremendous every window within two miles shattered from the force. Gary was sent into a spiral and barely managed to fly it back up in the air. He had a KC – 10 tanker refuel his Raptor, then he screamed his jet back to Nellis AFB.

"You failed me AGAIN Luke!" boomed Kronos, he slashed out at Luke. Luke dodged it easily but was sweating furiously. "I…I… shot one at Camp Half Blood." Fought Luke, but Kronos just got angrier. "And got shot down," he finished it for Luke, and then said "and lost the other three with the NUCLEAR warheads to the US government. I will allow no more of this." With that Kronos vanished out of sight.

"You're going in Mt. Tam, and eliminating the people that shot the missile, is that clear?" said President Kevin Martindale, Tim replied "Yes, sir." Martindale then said after a long pause "And three lucky campers: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and Clarisse LaRue are going with you guys." "WHAT!? But sir they aren't trained, and the only thing they can do is look through the mist thing." Countered Tim, he was angry at the President not giving him the entire mission. "It is an order! And you are going to train them is that clear?" Asked President Martindale, Tim sighed then said "Yes, sir SEAL training it is." Then cut the connection. Shit! Thought Tim as he marched off to tell everybody at an assembly the 'great' news.

After he finished the speech, Tim got a lot of questions. "People all I can say is I don't like this idea, but its orders from the very top." With that he said "Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse training starting tomorrow 0500 at the arena, the ones who are late get a reward of fifty pushups." He then stomped off the stage with the rest of the team, slamming his speech paper onto the ground.

Every one of the nominated campers were late, except for Clarisse who was so excited came at 0430. After an hour of pushups for Annabeth and Percy, the whole team plus three went for a two hour jog. All three of the campers were dying and were relieved when they were excused for breakfast. When they returned Tim said "If you thought the jog was grueling, then the afternoon would send you straight to hell!" with that Tim had them crawl through mud, while the Night Prowlers walked next to them. "No, fair! You guys don't need to do it!" muttered Percy, but Tim heard it loud and clear. "I wouldn't complain if I were you, you are lucky to only do this for a week and missing lots of stuff, since there isn't any equipment here. We had it for two years with five Hell Weeks." Said Tim, who led the campers to the ocean and into the water. Percy was delighted; this was going to be easy thought Percy. "You can rest now, rest until lunch tomorrow. Tim had every one of the campers tied up and lined them up at the border of the beach and the ocean. "We're not having lunch?" asked Annabeth, she sounded exhausted. "No you're staying here until tomorrow, did I make myself clear?" yelled Tim, the campers all nodded wearily.

It was midnight when a dolphin came up the beach, and freed all of the campers who sneakily walked toward their cabins. And were met by members of the Night Prowlers. "You guys don't learn do you?" said Tim, he looked at Percy. "Fifty pushups right now!" Yelled Luc, he pointed at Percy then at the ground in front of him making it clearer. That's it thought Percy, and summoned a whirlpool that sucked every member of the Night Prowlers in. After two minutes Percy was too exhausted to keep it going, and collapsed along with the whirlpool. Annabeth looked at the members of the SEAL team, they looked soaked, angry, but fine how was that? "We were trained to hold our breaths for four minutes." Chuckled Skip then changed his tone dramatically. "Now Percy you just pulled both of your friends into deep shit. If I ever catch you again, which I assume shouldn't happen again. You are going to have a Hell DAY! Sounds fun huh?" Annabeth looked up innocently "Didn't we have a Hell Day already?" "That was just routine training, and you guys are descendents of GODS! Think about what would happen if it was a regular trainee?" chuckled Tim, who walked back to his CHU. Skip then dismissed them, and sent them to sleep.

"They can't do it." Stated Tim, while he was making a daily report to President Martindale. "You sure? Give them another chance if they blow it then you leave on February 21st to Fort Bragg, and leave at 1900 to Mt. Tam." Replied President Kevin Martindale, he sounded sympathetic towards the three campers. "Yes, sir!" said Tim enthusiastically, and terminated the connection.

"They can't make anything they're getting Fs on everything." Said Tim, making his report the very next night after describing the day to the President. "Very well, go directly to Edwards AFB and start Operation SPRING HAMMER." Said the President, and shut down the line.


	9. Take Down

"Charlie two three, this is Bravo two six do you copy?" radioed Tim, they were speeding toward Mt. Tam to investigate. Two days a ballistic missile launched from there, almost destroyed Long Island. Thanks to Cpt. Gary Burrell of Nellis AFB who shot the missile down, Camp Half Blood was safe from a missile crisis. "Bravo two six, this is Charlie two three we read you loud and clear." Answered director back at the Pentagon who was the communications officer of operation SPRING HAMMER. "We're landing ETA thirty seconds." Said Tim through the radio, It took about half a second for it to reach to the Pentagon. "Roger that Bravo two six, ETA thirty seconds good luck, you're gonna need it." Replied the communications officer, and terminated the connection.

"SEALs, Go, go, go!" yelled Skip, he leaped off the V-22 Osprey and crouched down in front of it securing the position. He signaled Tim and took Luc with him onto the hiking path. They found very little resistance, only a few demigods and monsters easy prey for a blade. They met with Tim's small group at the end of Path 3. He checked the video feed from the MQ-1 Predator; he saw a really weird sphere blob on the top of the mountain. And a really obvious missile launch pad, behind some artificial bushes.

Tim crouched low out of sight of a teenager about twenty years old. He was accompanied with ten demigods and three giants. He ordered Eric to prepare his C4; they were going to blow up the launch pad after taking out the guards. He threw a flash bang over the bush he was hiding in, and fired a dozen rounds at the guards' last position. The rest of the squad followed him and started picking off targets, quickly and efficiently. Tim peered down at the twenty year old teenager, and saw a white scar that spread down his face. He was shot in the thigh, and blood was spreading over his jeans very fast. He radioed the Pentagon that they got the package. A UH-60 Black Hawk came to pick up Luke after ten minutes. When the helicopter went out of Tim's line of sight, through his CrossCom he said "Initiate phase two CARBINE FIRE, initiate phase two CARBIN FIRE."

The C4 blew up the launch pad into pieces, and debris flew everywhere. It's good to have some big BOOM, BOOM in sneaky SEAL operations thought Luc. He shot a HE grenade from his M203 grenade launcher attached to his M4A3 at a big ugly giant sitting on a tiny chair in front of him. He exploded in gold dust, while demigods around him yelled in pain. The squad took them out easily, and continued toward Kronos's army base on the top of Mt. Tam. Out of nowhere a line of demigods holding Heckler and Koch MP-5Ks and started shooting at them. Jerry took out the majority of them from five hundred meters away, but some survived by hiding behind trees, out of his sight. Luc jumped out and gunned down the rest of them, he started for a kid who was hurt. He saw him trying to reach for his MP5 which was a meter from him. Luc kicked it away and left the kid underneath a big tree.

Tim was the first one to see the base; it was nothing just lots and lots of tents set up in a clearing. He ordered everybody to fall back, and told Jerry to rendezvous with them five hundred meters away. He then said into his radio "Steel Rain, Steel Rain, this is Bravo two six, do you copy?" "Bravo two six, Bravo two six, this is Steel rain I read you load and clear." Replied the Air Force pilot onboard an F-22 Raptor. "Bravo two six, is requesting an airstrike on location Zulu six Echo Romeo Oscar seven nine Mike." Said Tim, Jerry then came running down the hill to meet them. "Copy that, Bravo two six, ETA one minute." Replied the pilot and terminated the connection, and concentrated on the bomb run.

After exactly one minute Tim saw two streaks of fire come running down from the sky, followed by a sonic boom from the F-22. A second later two bright explosions so strong it rocked Tim off his feet, and the rest of the team. He popped his head over the hill that covered him, and saw the carnage created by the AGM-88 HARMs. Fire was everywhere and dust more precisely gold dust, dunes and dunes of them dotted the tattered camp. Tim leaped over the hill and headed straight for the destroyed camp, with the rest of the team trailing behind him. He spotted a figure crawl out from under the debris of a giant tent. He was a giant, with steely eyes, and he shone. Tim ordered his squad to fall back, and radioed the fighter pilot to come in for a strike.

Kronos yelled angrily and charged for Tim. But he was stopped from a volley of grenade fires, followed by two AIM-9X Advanced Sidewinders fired from the F-22 and his wingman. Tim scrambled back behind a boulder and fired at Kronos until his magazine went blank. He fired a grenade into Kronos's nostrils from his M203 grenade launcher. The grenade exploded, and Kronos's nose went black. Kronos was then hit with constant fire from the Night Prowlers and four more AIM-130 Scorpion Medium range missiles. He went down on a knee, and slashed at the air with his scythe trying to hit the Raptors. The F-22's pilot went for a gun past, and the shells of the Raptors M61 Vulcan cannon. The shells blew Kronos's head into little craters. His wingman fired his last Sidewinders, and got unpredicted results.


	10. Truth

Kronos's head exploded into thousands of pieces, and shattered when it impacted the ground. The lower half of his body sank into the ground, into hell, and into Tartarus. Tim sighed in relief and fired a emptied a magazine into Kronos's sinking body in victory. A UH-60 Black Hawk came to pick them up, and they were back to Camp Half Blood in no time.

The force of the helicopters rotor blades almost had the waiting campers get knocked down. Jerry stepped off the Black Hawk, turned to thank the pilots and walked back to his CHU. He settled down his M107 and took off the barrel. He wiped out the gun powder that was starting to clog up a tiny part of the inner barrel. After washing up he headed for Tim's CHU, and knocked on the door. He opened the door and found Tim typing furiously on the keyboard of his MacBook Pro. Tim muttered a hello, but didn't lift his eyes from the laptop. "You should get some rest, you know. Girls don't like tired guys." Said Jerry, who was awarded with silence sat down on the sofa opposite of Tim. Tim lifted an eyebrow a few seconds later, as if his brain had just processed it. "All I mean is you should get from sleep." Said Jerry with that he left, and went to get some sleep himself.

Annabeth walked into the shower room, and turned the water knob to full power. It was refreshing after sword fighting, and wrestling. She changed into her jogging clothes and tied her battered Adidas running shoes tight. She ran next to the lake, and the only thing in her mind is to prove herself that she was capable of what the Army does. That was when she heard another rotor blade sound, it was the third today. Is there something big happening? Where was Tim's team at when they suddenly packed up and left? Thoughts raced her mind, and her mind automatically steered her toward the sound of the helicopter. "Freeze! Put your hands behind your back!" Barked the Marine guarding the helicopter landing, and pointed his Bushmaster ACR rifle at her when she suddenly popped out behind the trees. "Sorry." Whimpered Annabeth, she didn't like the feeling of getting pointed at a gun. "Go back to your jogging girl, nothing you're supposed to see." Answered the guard, and pointed his gun from Annabeth to the woods. Annabeth sprinted off, stopped when she was sure she was out of sight, and climbed onto the nearest tree. She couldn't really see anything, but she heard the rotor blades getting louder and louder. Until she felt her arm get pierced by something, her vision blurred and she fell out of the tree.

"Take her out of here, she wasn't supposed to be here!" yelled Skip, as he lowered his Desert Eagle he turned toward the landing helicopter. The teenager they caught was in handcuffs and heavy security, nobody was allowed to see or hear what was happening. As they walked out of the woods and into the camp, two HMMWVs popped out behind the tree line and escorted them through the camp. The HMMWVs were armed with Dillon M134 Gatling guns, and M240 machine guns on the side doors. Marine guards walking on the side of the convoy were all equipped with Bushmaster ACR rifles, a M203 grenade launcher attached on the bottom of the ACR, and plenty of grenades and flash bangs. Snipers were positioned around the camp all equipped with M107 sniper rifles. The convoy stopped in front of the amphitheater, and guards rushed up to block the view of the important package muddled in the middle of them. Skip stood in front of the crowd of campers, and signaled the package to be shown. Gasps and screams were heard all over the crowd, but it was followed with whispers and silence. Skip butted Luke Castellan in the back with his M4A3 rifle, and pushed him forward to face the crowd. "Kronos is dead for now… but he will rise again! And until then I would plot the invasion of Camp Half Blood and Olympus!" announced Luke, and with that he was hit on the back by Skip again and pushed into the circle of guards.

Tim watched as the campers got uneasy and restless, campers were asking questions here and there none related to the topic. Tim signaled for the theater to be darkened and the video clip to be shown. The video was captured by a CNN helicopter that came to investigate the military activity at Mt. Tam. They got there in time to capture the airstrike on Kronos's army camp and the rest of the battle. It was intercepted by the Pentagon and erased from CNN before it made public. "This is a video of the last moments of Kronos, this video is not for you people to see how strong the US Air Force is, but proof to Kronos's 'death'." Said Tim, raising his voice to cover up the whispers in the audience. The video was played and more whispers were heard from the crowd, and finally what they feared. The crowd went crazy most of them because of happiness and terror, but some people went crazy about having a big party to celebrate. Warning shots were shot to try to calm the crowd down, but failed. The Marines threw flash bangs, and had the two HMMWVs to block the road. The crowd finally subsided, and they quickly filed out of the theater and back to their cabins.

Tim went into the Big House to check on Annabeth, who was shot with a plastic bullet by a sniper. "You never learn do you?" said Tim when he entered her room. "Just curious, so what did I miss?" asked Annabeth, Tim shook his head and said "Plenty, you missed the video of Kronos's death and the only opportunity to see your ex-crush" Tim wrapped up, and headed for the door when Annabeth said "What ex-crush?" Tim chuckled and said "Luke Castellan." He walked out of the Big House and left a stunned Annabeth in the room.


End file.
